NAKED BILLY (Rapper)
NAKED BILLY, real name Naked Billy, is a self-described "Weapons-Grade Gay" Gangsta Rapper, member of the Butthole Crushaz '''Crew and Web Series Subject inside the '''dRUNK by dESIGN Universe. Naked Billy was created and currently written/played by Comedian Julian Stockdale. He is signed to COOKIE BEE RECORDS in New York City and he is the main subject material of the dbd Web Series "The Passion of the NAKED BILLY". His main rap rival is "Hood Romantic" Rapper and ISIS member A'boo-A'bae al-A'Whacknesh. Early History "NAKED BILLY? Wow! NAKED BILLY! Billy is like, surprisingly, the best rapper out of all of us...out of EVERYONE out there. He tried hiding the fact that he was Gay a lot in the beginning but I mean, you could turn Gay just listening to the guy! I think the fact he Gay has kinda limited his, you know, Success or what not, but make no mistake about it: NAKED BILLY may be Homosexuals but he a BAD DUDE! I guess he figured early on that if he was gonna be all Homosexuals he HAD to genuinely be tougher than anyone else..." -- Tickle Murda, The Source Magazine (August 2015) NAKED BILLY was born as Naked Billy sometime in the 1980's in the Greenwich Village section of New York City, on Bedford Street, right off of the homosexual-culture landmark Christopher Street. He began writing Poetry and was an award-winning Slam Poet throughout his teens. By his early 20's he turned to rapping and his performances at underground freestyle battles attracted a myriad of other impressed local rappers, which included members of NYC rap crew The Panty Raiders. At some point during his time with The Panty Raiders crew, NAKED BILLY embraced his sexual identity and came out of the closet publicly, but this didn't surprise too many people in the New York City rap scene because it was more than obvious that he was Gay from Day One, no matter how tough he was on the exterior or interior. This move didn't isolate him as much as he thought it would, most likely due to the fact that he was such a great rapper and already quite respected on the scene, but some didn't approve of his flaunting the lifestyle, like his ex-'Panty Raider' crew member and now rival, VEGAN JACKSON. He signed to COOKIE BEE RECORDS in 2015. The Passion of the NAKED BILLY "The Passion of the NAKED BILLY" is an upcoming Web Series produced by dRUNK by dESIGN and written/directed by Comedian Jules Stockdale, who also stars the series' main subject, gay rapper NAKED BILLY, who is about to break into Mainstream Pop Music and many powerful people in the record industry aren't going for it. Like many dRUNK by dESIGN projects, the series will be filmed in a "Mockumentary"-style. Each episode will be 15 minutes each for the First Season. It is slated to be released in January 2016. Butthole Crushaz and "Na Thanks, I'm Straight" mixtape NAKED BILLY teamed up with fellow COOKIE BEE RECORDS labelmates Dee Jay Humperdink and PiP Dribble '''to form rap crew ''Butthole Crushaz''. ' They hit the studio and came out with "Na Thanks, I'm Straight" as a completed product. The mixtape proved to be a landmark item on the New York City Hip-Hop scene. It was on the strength of the performances on this mixtape that would later catapult NAKED BILLY on to bigger fame and spotlight-ready for the mainstream market. The cover of "Na Thanks, I'm Straight", designed by Jules Stockdale, is a collage of atom bombs, a rainbow-ized "Don't Tread On Me" flag and mysterious symbolism. '''NAKED BILLY' and Dee Jay Humperdink explained that when they were both in rap crew The Panty Raiders, they spray-painted WINGDINGS symbolized fonts to mark their territory in the neighborhood and produce fear in the hearts of all their foes. The cover contains a mix of these WINGDINGS, some mysterious that go back to their time in The Panty Raiders, and the top symbols spelling out "Butthole Crushaz" and the bottom spelling out "I'm Straight" Debut Album "Smegma Dayz & Santorum Nights NAKED BILLY '''stepped into the studio for COOKIE BEE RECORDS to record his debut album "Smegma Dayz & Santorum Nightz" in October 2015. The album is slated for release in January 2016 and its debut hit single will be the song "'''Coming Out of the Closet BLASTIN'" followed by the second single "Mr. Steal Yo Man's Man". All Lyrics & Music written by comedian Julian Stockdale ''(as '''NAKED BILLY') unless otherwise noted. '' '''Track listing:' 1.) Intro SKIT "Robbing Nutcracker Salesman on Parade Day" 2.) Parade Day (on ya face) 3.) I Wanna Fuck U In This Cup BILLY Remix (w/ Tickle Murda & MC TURDUCKEN) 4.) B.S. Blackbelt 5.) SKIT - 'Skeletons in my Closet' 6.) Coming Out of the Closet BLASTIN' 7.) SKIT - 'Lady,your Boyfriend is GAY & It's as clear as Day' 8.) Mr. Steal Yo Man's Man 9.) Back in the Closet